Ultimate Showdown of Ulitmate DestinySE & DN style
by MaroChii
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT CUZ I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


First let me tell you the cast...

Godzilla- Medusa

Batman- Light Yagami

Shaquill O'Neal- Sprit Albarn

Aaron Carter- Giriko

Abraham Lincoln- Matsuda

Optimus Prime- Death The Kid

Jackie Chan- Tsubaki

Indiana Jones- Roger

Care Bear- L Lawliet

Chuck Norris- Mikami

Gandalf the Grey- Mello

Gandalf the White- Near

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight- Matt

Benito Mussolini- Misa

The Blue Meanie- Black Star

Cowboy Curtis- Maka Albarn

Jambi the Genie- Blair

Robocop- Beyond Birthday

Terminator- Stein

Captain Kirk- Mizune

Darth Vader- Liz Thompson

Lo Pan- Patti Thompson

Superman- Oxford  
Power Rangers- L.A.P.D. (long story for another day)

Bill S. Preston- Soul Evans

Theodore Logan- Corona

Spock- Ragnorok

The Rock- Linda

Doc Ock- Eruka Frog

Hulk Hogan- Raye Penber

Mr. Rogers- Watari

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE, SOUL EATER, OR THE SONG USED!!!!!

Medusa was going around Death City causing havoc and chaos when suddenly Light Yagami came out from a dark ally and threw a grenade at her. Medusa dodged it at got pissed off at him and threw a snake at him but didn't expect for it to be blocked by Sprit Alburn, who proceeded to turn into a Death Scythe, When Giriko came out of the blue

_Old Godzilla was hopping around_

_Tokyo City like a big playground_

_When suddenly Batman burst from the shade_

_and hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade_

_Godzilla got pissed and began to attack_

_but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq_

_who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu_

_When Aaron Carter came out of the blue_

And started to beat up Sprit. Then they both got run over by Light's car but before he could make it back to his hotel room Matsuda popped out of a car and took an AK-47 out of his sleeve and blew Light away with a rat-a-tat-tat, but he ran out of bullets and he ran away because Death The Kid came to save the day.

_And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal_

_Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile_

_but before it could make it back to the Batcave_

_Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave_

_and took an AK-47 out from under his hat_

_and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat_

_but he ran out of bullets and he ran away_

_because Optimus Prime came to save the day_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_

_good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see_

_and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_

Medusa's snake took a bite out of Death The Kid like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime. Then Sprit came back covered in a tire track but Tsubaki jumped out and landed on his back and Light was injured, and trying to get steady when Matsuda came back with a machete but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped. Roger took him out with his whip.

_Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime_

_like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime_

_and then Shaq came back covered in a tire track_

_but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back_

_and Batman was injured, and trying to get steady_

_when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete_

_but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped_

_Indiana Jones took him out with his whip_

Then Roger saw Medusa sneaking up from behind and he reached for he gun which he just couldn't find 'cause Light stole it and he shot and he missed and Tsubaki deflected it with her fist the she jumped in the air and did a somersault while Matsuda tried to pole vault onto Death The Kid, but they collided in the air and got hit my a L stare

_then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind_

_and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find_

_'cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed_

_and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist_

_then he jumped in the air and did a somersault_

_while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault_

_onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air_

_then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_

_good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see_

_and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown..._

Angels sang out in immaculate chorus down form the heavens descended Mikami who delivered a kick that could shatter bones into the crotch of Roger who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain as Light changed back into Kira but Mikami saw through his clever disguise

and he crushed Light's head inbetween his thighs

_angels sang out an Immaculate chorus_

_down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris_

_who delivered a kick which could shatter bones_

_into the crotch of Indiana Jones_

_who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain_

_as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne_

_but Chuck saw through his clever disguise_

_and he crushed Batman's head inbetween his thighs_

Then Mello, Near, Matt, and Misa, and Black Star, and Maka Albarn, and Blair, Beyond Birthday, Stein, Mizune, and Liz Thompson, Patti Thompson, Oxford, L.A.P.D, Soul Evans, and Corona, Ragnorok, Linda, Eruka Frog, and. Raye Penberall came out of nowhere lightning fast

and they kicked Mikami in his cowboy ass it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw with civilians looking on in total awe.

_then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and_

_"Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and_

_Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and_

_Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie_

_Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader_

_Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger_

_Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,_

_Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan_

_all came out of nowhere lightning fast_

_and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass_

_it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw_

_with civilians looking on in total awe_

and the battle raged on for a century

many lives were claimed, but eventually

the champion stood, the rest saw their better,

Watari in a bloodstained sweater.

_and the battle raged on for a century_

_many lives were claimed, but eventually_

_the champion stood, the rest saw their better:_

_Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained_ sweater

_this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny_

_good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see_

_and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be_

_this is the Ultimate Showdown..._

_this is the Ultimate Showdown..._

_this is the Ultimate Showdown..._

_of Ultimate Destiny_

-In Not So Real, Real Life-

~Death City~

Allisa Allison Baker woke up with a start, panting. Her twin sister Samantha Allison Baker also woke up panting and they looked at each other , nodded, and ran to their desks and wrote down their dream which took up five notebook pages. The next morning they ran to show Death The Kid and the others their dream. They just laughed but they didn't know it would soon come true as al their dreams do.

~Japan~

Neoko Tenshi and Neosuki Tenshi woke up with the same start the twins in Death City did. They did the exact same thing, they wrote it down and showed the others in the morning, which they laughed and walked away, but the twins knew the dream would come true…

-The Next Year-

Medusa was going around Death City causing havoc and chaos when suddenly Light Yagami came out from a dark ally and threw a grenade at her. Medusa dodged it at got pissed off at him and threw a snake at him but didn't expect for it to be blocked by Sprit Alburn, who proceeded to turn into a Death Scythe, When Giriko came out of the blue.

And he started to beat up Sprit. Then they both got run over by Light's car but before he could make it back to his hotel room Matsuda popped out of a car and took an AK-47 out of his sleeve and blew Light away with a rat-a-tat-tat, but he ran out of bullets and he ran away because Death The Kid came to save the day.

Medusa's snake took a bite out of Death The Kid like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime. Then Sprit came back covered in a tire track but Tsubaki jumped out and landed on his back and Light was injured, and trying to get steady when Matsuda came back with a machete but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped. Roger took him out with his whip.

Then Roger saw Medusa sneaking up from behind and he reached for he gun which he just couldn't find 'cause Light stole it and he shot and he missed. And Tsubaki deflected it with her fist the she jumped in the air and did a somersault. While Matsuda tried to pole vault onto Death The Kid, but they collided in the air and got hit by an L stare.

Angels sang out in immaculate chorus down form the heavens descended Mikami who delivered a kick that could shatter bones into the crotch of Roger who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain as Light changed back into Kira but Mikami saw through his clever disguise

and he crushed Light's head inbetween his thighs.

Then Mello, Near, Matt, and Misa, and Black Star, and Maka Albarn, and Blair, Beyond Birthday, Stein, Mizune, and Liz Thompson, Patti Thompson, Oxford, L.A.P.D, Soul Evans, and Corona, Ragnorok, Linda, Eruka Frog, and. Raye Penberall came out of nowhere lightning fast and they kicked Mikami in his cowboy ass it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw with civilians looking on in total awe.

And the battle raged on for what seemed like a century

many lives were claimed, but eventually the champion stood, the rest saw their better, Watari in a bloodstained sweater.

The two pairs of twin stood next to each other in Allisa's and Samantha's apartment they watched the whole battle, very pleased with their selves that their dream came true. They all smiled and yelled in unison out the window, "Believe us now?" Feeling very pleased with their selves walked outside and skipped merrily around all the blood and body parts and went to Basken Robbins for some icecream.


End file.
